


on my lips

by morino



Series: [ verse ] - basic space; burning low [2]
Category: springwave
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morino/pseuds/morino
Summary: "you're an idiot; i miss that, too."[ burning low; joonsuh/hyejin ]





	on my lips

Hyejin drops her phone onto her bed, waiting for it to stop its slight bouncing around before she follows after it. She had made the call before she dropped her phone, and when her head lands on her pillows, it's still ringing. Fourth ring, fifth, sixth... When she hears someone pick up, she speaks before they get a chance to. "I miss you," she murmurs, her words accompanied by a heavy sigh. Her pause isn't long before she repeats herself. "I miss you!" She's louder the second time, and feels the embarrassment from her admission subside when she hears a laugh on the other side. Until she realizes that laugh isn't from who she was hoping. Hyejin assumes it's one of Joonsuh's roommates on the other side that's asking if she's Joonsuh's girlfriend as their laughter subsides. "Well I'm not yours," she huffs, the embarrassed flush returning to her face. "Where's Joonsuh?"

 

.

 

He'd stupidly left his phone on the table while he'd rushed to the bathroom, despite knowing that this was the time hyejin would probably be calling him. Still, he'd figured that letting one of his many roommates answering the phone was better than almost dropping it down the toilet while he peed. Or even just speaking to her whilst peeing. He didn't feel like that was a very nice thing to do at this point. He hears laughter and then a quick "jacking off in the bathroom probably" which makes him rush out of the bathroom with his hands still partially wet from where he'd washed them. He drops his phone in the process of yanking it from Changmin's hand. "Don't you have a freshman to terrorise?" He snaps, picking his phone up and making his way into the bedroom, not paying any attention to the remark he's given. "Hey, sorry. I was in the bathroom. Sorry."

 

.

 

On another day Hyejin might have - well, probably _would_ have put more effort into trying to keep Joonsuh on his toes for a little while, just to get whatever reaction he'd give. But the day's been too long and her head is buzzing, and her arms ache but there's nothing around for her to heal them with. Her best chance of at least temporary being rid of these ailments is Joonsuh, so she settles for a simple "you're an idiot," before delivering her message to its intended recipient, "I miss that, too."

 

.

 

He finally settles himself on his bed, resting his phone between his ear and shoulder while he wipes his hands on a roommate's ironed shirt and then throws it to the floor. He lays back against his pillows, taking his phone in his hand and smiling at her words. "Yeah but I have to do idiotic things to hear it from you." He points out, sighing softly. "I miss you, a lot." There's a pause as he turns to lay on his stomach. "The weekend isn't that far away." He points out.

 

.

 

"I don't care how close or far away it is," and the next words she's about to say make her sound like a spoiled brat, and Hyejin accepts it because she maybe is a little spoiled when it comes to him, wouldn't mind being spoiled even more if the opportunity was given to her, "I want you _now."_

 

.

 

He chuckles although it's breathy and involves him thinking about how doable jr would be to drive to her in the middle of the night like this. He snaps the thought from his mind. "You know I'd comply with that if I could." He says softly, running his free hand through his hair. "Tell me about today."

 

.

 

"I don't want to," she grumbles. She wants to forget all about it, about all the silly little things that piled up into one big, awful thing that became the day she had to endure. People were exhausting, work felt exhausting, and going out with one of those exhausting people in an attempt to shake off the rest of the day didn't do much to help alleviate the frustration from either issue. "Just tell me about you."

 

.

 

"You know about me." He laughs. Honestly the way she sounds makes him want to forget the fact it's late and drive to her. To simply kiss her and hug her and tell her things are going to be fine. But by the time he'd arrived he knows he'd have to make the long drive back. It would be worth it, he knows. But she'd probably shout at him. "Class was boring today. But we all went out for food after which was nice. What are you doing?"

 

.

 

Her fingers have taken to playing with the corner of the pillow she's resting her head on, tugging at the material. "Talking to the guy that just asked me what I'm doing." It's nice being able to muster up a bit of bite in her voice again, even if not representative of how she feels. Which is thankful that she's at least got him as a light at the end of today's tunnel. "I heard he was jerking off a bit ago, so it makes sense he's a bit slow to catch on."

 

.

 

Joonsuh snorts, and pulls the phone away from his ear for a second to laugh. He returns it quickly. "I was not jerking off." He points out, shifting so he's laying on his side. "I was peeing. And I meant are you doing anything else? Watching tv? Have you eaten?" He glances at the door, thankful that st least the guys he lives with have _some_ respect when he's on the phone to hyejin. Even if it's not an initial thing.

 

.

 

"Why would I? You know you're all the entertainment and nutrients I need, Joonsuh," she says, her voice lathered in a fair amount of faux dramatics, like the two of them are the stars of some horribly sappy novel.

 

.

 

"That's gross, eat something." He laughs, again. Joonsuh stifles a yawn as he settles into the spot he's now in. "Was your day really that bad you don't wanna talk about it?" His voice is soft, and there's no sense of push in his tone.

 

.

 

She really doesn't. Not today, at least. And maybe not for the next several days. Maybe the first time she'll bring today up in conversation will be weeks from now after she's well and truly shaken it out of her system and can find a way to laugh at it. "Do you _want_ me to sound mad at you for the duration of this call?"

 

.

 

"No." He sighs, but it's not frustrated. He's more unhappy that there's something bugging her enough that she doesn't want to talk about it. "Though it is kinda hot, I'd prefer it if we could just be nice for the remainder of this phone call." He laughs. "I miss you."

 

.

 

She hums happily, glad to hear it. The words make something inside of her chest twist again, as it always does when words like that come out of his mouth. The distance makes the twist a little more painful than it normally is, though; bittersweet. "...kinda hot, huh?"

 

.

 

He returns the hum, closing his eyes as he keeps the phone by his ear. "I knew you'd pick up on that." He says idly "yes. Kinda hot. When you're mad." He pauses before continuing. "I mean it's hotter when you're mad at me, for some reason."

 

.

 

"How would you know? I'm never mad at you." Hyejin only remembers that, _wait, maybe that wasn't completely true_ once the words have left her mouth. She bites her lip as she tries to find a way to correct that. "At least not when we've..." _Wait,_ she pauses to think, _that wasn't completely true either._

 

.

 

"Mhm." He smirks against his pillow, letting her backtrack. "Yep." He laughs softly. "It's fine. I like it occasionally. Within reason."

 

.

 

Hyejin huffs into the receiver, hoping her returning pout can somehow be heard through it. "So what you're saying is you have a weirdly specific kink, and I didn't know about it until now."

 

.

 

"I think what I'm saying is, my specific kink is you and anything you do." He retorts, shrugging his shoulders even though she can't see it. "You being mad at me simply adds at least five bonus points onto things for me."

 

.

 

"One of these days, I'm not going to let that excuse of yours slide anymore." Her tone is teasing as she turns over onto her back, holding her phone to her ear when she moves.

 

.

 

"I beg to differ." He hums, shifting back onto his stomach to shake the sleepiness from his eyes. "It's not an excuse anyway, it's the truth."

 

.

 

"It's a very truthful excuse," she corrects, "and _one of these days,_ it will absolutely not work on me anymore, no matter what you think. So start finding a new one."

 

.

 

"I disagree, still." He shrugs his shoulders and laughs, though he's mostly hoping that it will never lose its effect. "Until you're mad enough to make me sad then you will always be five points plus."

 

.

 

"It's going to be difficult getting mad enough to push past you getting hot and bothered and actually making you upset," not that she ever wants to learn how to do that. She hopes she never finds out what the point of no return for that would be.

 

.

 

"Yeah you'll be too distracted once I'm hot and bothered to make me upset." He muses with a chuckle. "How about we don't make you mad, and just make you happy instead? That's also pretty damn hot."

 

.

 

Hyejin laughs and closes her eyes, shaking her head even without him there to see her do it. "That's just the norm then, isn't it? There's nothing special about the norm, Joonsuh."

 

.

 

"I've come to terms with the fact that that's my life, and I've never been happier." He muses, twisting around until he's on his back. "How tired are you?"

 

.

 

An arm stretches across her face to hide a blush that no one can see, and soon after Hyejin's too busy to fully revel in the warmth in her cheeks and chest, sighing as she tried to fight off the fact that yes, she _was_ closer to done for when she started this call, wasn't she? "You had to bring it up."

 

.

 

"I did." He laughs, and it's soft and knowing because he's used to this now. "I'm sure you've had a really busy day, and you should definitely sleep very soon." He hums. "Also you should send me a picture because I really miss looking at you." He frowns at himself and then pulls his phone away from his ear, tapping the screen until he can click the FaceTime settings. "Wow I'm an idiot."

 

.

 

"Are you only realizing this now?" she mumbles through a yawn she does a poor job of covering up, not picking up on _why_ he's come to this realization. She remains unmoving, her arm still covering her closed eyes and her hand keeping her phone at her ear.

 

.

 

"Hyejin answer my FaceTime request." He laughs, shifting to a position that's more comfortable in case she does accept it.

 

.

 

"What?" She opens her eyes just to squint at his words before pulling the phone away from her ear to look at the screen. Oh. That request. She can feel the blush returning as she puts her phone next to her and accepts, her face offscreen. "That one? Or is there another hiding around here that I can't see?"

 

.

 

He chuckles as she accepts, raising a brow once he sees her ceiling. "That's the one. Now where are you?" He settles himself into a seating position and waits for her to move the phone. "Let me see you and then we can fall asleep together."

 

.

 

"I don't want to sleep," she decides in that same moment, going against everything her body is asking her to be doing right now, "so whatever you're seeing now is all you're going to get today, I guess."

 

.

 

"Sure you don't." He frowns mainly at himself and mainly because she can't see him. "But I want to see you, at least." He sighs as he moves to lay back down, holding his phone above him.

 

.

 

It's silent for a few beats, Hyejin weighing her options. Pros: she wanted to see him, too, and she could. Cons: ...nothing else really mattered when her chance to stare at Joonsuh was hanging in the balance. So with a sigh, Hyejin tried to hold her hair out of her face as she leaned over her phone, sticking her tongue out once she was on screen.

 

.

 

He smiles when he sees her, the silence of her musing taken up by thoughts that she might have actually fallen asleep. However he's grateful she hasn't. "There she is." He makes a kissy face at the screen, instantly relaxed and happy now he can actually see her face. "Despite your apparently rough day you still look gorgeous as ever."

 

.

 

"Shut up." She scrunches her nose as she picks up her phone and lies on her back, belatedly returning his kissy face once she's gotten comfortable again. "You can't make me like you more than I already do, so stop trying. It's bad for my health."

 

.

 

"I can shut up and just keep looking at you." He chuckles, though he accepts the comment. "I'm sorry. I'll stop trying." He promises, though he knows he won't. "I just can't help it, I see beauty and I have to tell you."

 

.

 

"Oh my god," Hyejin's groan is interrupted by the laugh she unsuccessfully tries to keep down. "Shut up, shut up, shut _up,"_ she manages to say through her laughter, lowering her phone and leaving it face down on her pillow, like that would smother the man on the other side.

 

.

 

He's a little sad at the sudden lack of her but he's laughing hard enough at her reaction for it to not wholeheartedly bother him. "Hyejin, c'mon. Don't freeze me out like this." He isn't sure if she can hear him properly as he shifts to lay on his side.

 

.

 

"Then stop _doing that."_ Once she's managed to calm herself down, Hyejin lifts up the phone again. It balances on its side between her hand and a pillow as she tries to force herself to send a glare in his direction once she sees him again.

 

.

 

"Ah. There she is, again." He smiles, eyes closing for s moment before opening once again to look at her. "I'll stop doing that. Whatever _that_ is." He hums. "I'm thinking of so many compliments though."

 

.

 

It wouldn't be very honest of Hyejin is she said she wasn't curious, because she was. She doesn't think there are a lot of things she wouldn't mind Joonsuh going on and on for ages about, even if it happened to be her. "Save it for when I have ways to shut you up myself."

 

.

 

"I'll save them for the weekend." He agrees, smiling st her. He doesn't speak again for a while, instead he just uses this silence to admire her a little. To allow himself to miss her just a little bit more. "What're you doing tomorrow?"

 

.

 

Well there was work, but other than that... "Nothing special. You?" She thinks she might have agreed to hang around with someone tomorrow, but right now Hyejin is feeling pretty positive that that plan's never going to meet its end, and she'll be the reason why.

 

.

 

"Class, and study group with those guys." He's referring to the ones he knows will be currently sat around the kitchen table, talking about meeting hyejin. Because they did little else for a while once she'd called. "Nothing special either really."

 

.

 

"If only I were around," she murmurs, but trails off into a yawn before she gets the chance to finish. Hyejin ducks her head so Joonsuh won't get to see it and groans into her pillow once she's done, frustrated by the fact that she was sleepy enough to start showing signs of it.

 

.

 

"If only you were." He smiles but it's bittersweet. And he half regrets his decision to not drive all the way to her even just for an hour of time spent holding her. "Mhm. I saw that." He chuckled, although he has to stifle a yawn once she's finished her own. "How about you go to sleep and I tell you all the wonderful things we can do at the weekend?"

 

.

 

Hyejin shakes her head at the idea, her face still buried out of sight and covered by her hair, but beyond that, she doesn't put in much more effort into trying to disagree with him. There's not as much fight left in her now, because she knows it'll happen anyway.

 

.

 

"Alright." He laughs, and then settles himself so he can fall asleep easily after she has. "We can get some food. Nice food, like I won't show up in sweats type food." He muses, a slightly regretful feeling in his chest when he thinks back to his first trip to her. "Plenty of kisses. I'm gonna kiss you so much."

 

.

 

Allowing herself to try and relax, no longer trying a hard to fend off sleep, Hyejin stops hiding her face so she can watch him as he talks her to sleep. "You're really good at that," she mumbles.

 

.

 

"So are you." He adds idly, closing his eyes as he thinks about it. "We have an entire weekend together and I don't have to leave at a ridiculous time. Time to stay in bed and forget anyone else exists. Well watch movies and then you'll watch movies while I do other things."

 

.

 

Her smile is fond, amused, but retains an edge of softness to it that can only be attributed to her current state. "I thought you said you were going to talk me to sleep, Joonsuh."

 

.

 

"I am." He chuckles. "I was just saying." He pauses for a moment, opening one eye to look after her. "We can go for a walk. Even a drive. More kissing. Sleeping in."

 

.

 

"I hope you don't plan on doing all that kissing and sleeping in while you're in the car," she raises an eyebrow, a hint of a pout back on her lips. "I should be distracting enough that that would be a bad idea."

 

.

 

"Of course not. The majority of it would be in bed. On the couch. During lunch." He assures, both eyes opening now to look at her. "I wish to spend as much of my life with you as possible, so why would I tempt fate to shorten it?"

 

.

 

She makes a sound, something caught between frustration and a desire to hear him say that again. "I thought we agreed that you'd stop doing that." Her eyes fall closed, an insistent and familiar hammering going on in her chest.

 

.

 

"I know." He chuckles "I just wanted to see how awake you were." Joonsuh isn't being completely honest, but it could get the heat off him a little. "I think this is the most peaceful I've seen you."

 

.

 

She scoffs at that, about to deny it and claim that she's plenty peaceful. Then remembers they spent a good chunk of this conversation discussing how her being mad does something for him, so maybe not. She still makes a noise of disagreement.

 

.

 

"You can even fight it you're so tired." He chuckles, yawning as he relaxes a little more. "I'm still determined to bring you here so I can show you off to my friends. And I can take you around the town and give you a tour and stuff. The only problem is that I'm in a dorm."

 

.

 

"I can squeeze into your jacket and stay there," it doesn't seem like a bad idea right now - going there or somehow sleeping against Joonsuh's chest - now with her brain so addled and bogged down by sleep. In fact, it seems like a wonderful idea. Why didn't they think of this before?

 

.

 

"That's not a bad idea." He chuckles. It's still something he wants to do. And he would probably push it until it happened. "Maybe on a holiday, when the guys aren't around." It would be a better plan. They always went home to their families during the holidays.

 

.

 

She doesn't catch much of the words Joonsuh is saying, just catches onto sounds that she vaguely remembers indicate chatter. It's relaxing to hear, maybe too relaxing, because it takes her a moment before she responds to the sudden lull in sound. "Mm."

 

.

 

He smiles as he watches her, will her to allow herself to simply fall asleep. He knows he'll call her in the morning, probably during his first lecture when he should really be paying attention to whatever words the lecturer was chatting about. "And then there's holidays together. We could drive to the nicest places and spend a weekend away. Maybe a beach."

 

.

 

Holidays, beach... Hyejin's grip loosens slightly, her phone slipping a little in her grasp as she nods again, not completely sure what it is that she's agreeing to any longer. But it's Joonsuh. She knows that it's Joonsuh, and that should be alright on its own.

 

.

 

"We can eat ice cream and watch the stars at night. And it'll be great." He hums, still smiling as he watches her fall more. "Maybe somewhere with a nice pool, like where we met."

 

.

 

Hyejin falls off after the mention of ice cream and stars, parts of their one-sided conversation that she probably won't remember in the morning. Which is only slightly worse than how she'll barely remember fragments of some of Joonsuh's words that came before them.

 

.

 

He stays on the line with her until he hears her breathing becomes steady. "Night, hyejin." He whispers before he ends the call. He keeps his phone by his pillow as he falls asleep, still wearing the clothes of that day. He'll regret it tomorrow, but at least this fills the hole of not actually being able to fall asleep next to her.

 


End file.
